disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mufasa (Quotes and Lines)
These are quotes and lines spoken by Mufasa from Disney's The Lion King. Films The Lion King *My my you've traveled far Rafiki your presence aren't as us. *Scar! ... *Drop him. *Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba. *That hairball is my son. And your future king. *Don't turn your back on me, Scar! *angrily and runs in front of Scar's path Is that a challenge? *Scar What am I going to do with him? *Zazu! *Before sunrise, he's your son. *Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. *A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king. *Everything. *That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba. *There's more to being a king than getting your way all the time. *laughing Simba. *Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. *Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. Just as the sun rises from the night, and winter becomes the spring, so life arises from death. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life. *Good morning, Zazu. *Fire away. *Oh, really? *Simba What are you doing, son? *Let an old pro show you how it's done. *Zazu, would you turn around? *whispers Stay low to the ground. *A pouncing lesson. *whispering Try not to make a sound. *Simba That's very good. *Zazu take Simba home. *No son you stay with the other cubs. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Silence! Don't you ever come near my son again-- *You deliberately disobeyed me *Let's go home *Zazu take Nala home I have to teach my son a lesson. *Simba, I'm very disappointed in you. *You could have been killed! I thought I told you not to go there! And what's worse, you also put Nala in danger! *I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. *I was today. *Yes. I thought I might lose you. *Mmm-hmm. *What? *laughs That's 'cause nobody messes with your dad! Come here, you! *Hmm? *Right. *Simba, let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. *Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I. *above Simba. *Odd... *alarmed Simba? *Hold on, Simba! *the stampeding wildebeest Scar! Broth-brother, help me! *Aaaaah! *Listen to me Simba Scar did this to me he’ll be here any minute make sure you tell the others to protect the Pride and safe the family. Now I have to go Simba the sun has setted on my time here but I will always be there to guide you I’ll live in you you’ll never be alone and you must be safe to rule in my stead I love you my son. *Simba, you have forgotten me. *You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life. *Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true King. Remember who you are. *Simba gazes into the night sky Remember... The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Yes Kovu thinks he and Kiara should be together. And all you have to do is to make sure he keeps thinking that it's not good because his mother Zira is going to kill my son Capiche? *Well it's not like I could change that now can I? I said I ship it. *Don't I always? *Simba! Simba! Help me! *Simba! *Simba what have you done!? *So you banished Kovu without letting him explain what happened and you confined your own daughter in Pride Rock like a prisoner because of what happened? *How could you be sure of that? *At first yes! Simba, he was raised by a hateful lioness named Zira to be used as a weapon, he didn't have any choices or escape, and Kiara saved him because he wanted to tell you Zira's plot! And he had nothing to do with the ambush! *No she wouldn't! And how dare you be so cold to her!? She knows Kovu better than anyone else and she knows that he loves her very much! She is an adult now Simba, and she can make her own choices decide for herself and she is smart enough to be a judge of a character. You have no right to trap her in there and treat her like a child! *What happened to you? You have become more cold and bitter over the years, Kiara’s right, you will never be me and she is more of an adult than you are because she‘s willing to give everyone a chance while you isolate them and be cruel to almost every being that comes here..you are not acting like me Simba...you are becoming like Scar. *Because you've been acting so rude and selfish by not giving her what she wanted and started thinking only about yourself. *If you don’t change your ways and let go of your hatred Simba, not only will you let everyone turn against you but you will also lose Nala and Kiara, and end up like your uncle..I hope that you're prepared to face the consequences Simba. *Yes and I've been trying to fix this by getting Kiara and Kovu together until you made it worse. *You promised me you'd follow the Circle of Life but now you've gone too far this time. *Simba Kiara's grown you have to give Kovu a chance. *You failed the goals of my paw prints and let the Circle of Life be broken. It was broken before and I tried to make it good as new by fixing it and now thanks to you it's even worse than before. * I governed the Pride Lands in a way that was balanced and firm for a reason but fair to all those that lived there in the great Circle of Life. *No it's not you better apologize to Kiara or the fate in the Pride Lands will be in your paws Simba. *Good and Simba remember what your daughter said. *Yes Kiara I am your grandfather. *What seems to be the problem? *Kiara you have let your family break apart and in doing so you have broken the Circle of Life. *You must go back to your Pride and work it out. *Well done, my son. We are one. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *"You are about to embark on a great journey, Kion, leader of the Lion Guard!" *"Simba is worried. But he's worried because he loves you." *"Being leader of the Lion Guard will not always be easy." *"Don't be afraid, Kion. Trust your instincts." *"The Roar will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the Pride Lands' end..." The Lion King & The Iron Giant Television ''The Lion Guard'' *"I'm always here for you, Kion." *"Fighting is the crocodile way." *"There are times to back down, Kion. But a true leader has to know when to stand his ground, even if it seems difficult." *"Standing your ground doesn't mean you have to fight. It means you're not afraid to stand up to someone who you know is wrong, and show them you're not going to back down." *"Yes, Kion. I'm here." *"The rains are part of the Circle of Life, Kion. The Pride Lands will need that water for the dry season." *"Kion. The easy solution is not always the best solution." *"Kion. Something's troubling you." *"Kion. Kiara is your sister. And for now, she is your queen. And as your queen and sister, she needs your support." *"Especially if she's wrong." *"Kion, something's troubling you." *"Kion, don't let their lack of faith affect yours." *"They will. As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Kion. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself." *So Scar has returned? *The Roar of the Elders has the ability to do both good and evil. *The appearance of an evil lion from the past is beyond my experience, my son. But I'm sure that you have saved the Pride Lands from Scar before. Trust that the wisdom to defeat Scar lies within the Pride Lands, and within the two of you. *All evil can be defeated. *Just stay true to who you are inside and remember don't fight fire with fire. *''"I'm here, Kion. It's been quite some time. I was worried that you had forgotten about me."'' *''"Kion, you could have talked to me anytime. I told you I would always be here for you. No matter what. That hasn't changed at all. And it never will."'' *''"Good. I missed you so much."'' *''"Does that mean you're healed?"'' *''"I understand. But you can't return the Roar to me. I never led the Lion Guard. The Roar was never mine. The Roar came from there. Cikha escarpment. That's where you must go."'' *''It is a difficult decision."'' *''"And, what do you want to do?"'' *''"Yes, Kion. The decision is yours to make. You must choose the path that is right for you."'' Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you... And so will I." *"Simba... you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." *"Remember who you are." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes